Until Forever Dies
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: It's Kurt's 18th Birthday, and Blaine wants to make the day special for Kurt. Adorable Klaine Fluff. :


A:N/ So, I'm in a cliché kind of mood, so I'm going to write some corny Klaine fluff. You know that thing where someone gives their lover a bouquet of roses and says "I'll love you 'till the last one dies" and one is fake. Well, that's what I'm basing this off of (Because if anyone ever did that to me, I would fall in love. I'm a sucker for cliché romance). I'm going to say that Kurt is turning 18 in this story, and that both of them are at McKinley

(Kurt's POV)

__DING! DING! DING! _Smhhhhp. Stupid school. So. Tired. _I Thought. I rolled over to grab my phone off of my nightstand. 1 NEW MESSAGE.

_**Happy Birthday Beautiful! On this day, 18 years ago, the most amazing man I have ever met came into existence. I love you more than you know, and I really want to make this day special for you. I'll pick you up for school today; don't drive. I'll be there at 7:15, so we can get coffee -xoxo Blaine**_

I smiled at my phone. I had actually forgotten it was my birthday; I didn't really care for getting old. Getting old caused wrinkles. But I do love me some coffee. And I do love waking up to texts from my amazing boyfriend. I looked at the time and it read 5:32. _Plenty of time. _I thought

I rolled out of bed and walked to my private bathroom to start my skin care routine. I was getting older; had to prevent those damned wrinkles. I picked out my outfit, put it on, and then ran back into the bathroom to do my hair when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I yelled

"Happy Birthday Kurt!" Finn, Carole and my dad yelled as they enter my room. I smiled and gave them each hugs.

"You should hurry up and finish whatever you're doing bro, 'cause there's an awesome buffet of food down stairs and im really.."

"FINN!" Carole yelled

"That was supposed to be a surprise!" Carole explained

I just laughed. I loved having Carole and Finn in the family; they certainly put the fun in dysfunctional. Well, that was most just Finn.

"Don't worry Finn, I will be done in a couple minutes. I'll be down then" I said as the family walked out of my room

I went back into the bathroom to fix my hair and grab my iPhone. I checked the time; 6:45.

I walked down stairs and ate a breakfast composed of whole wheat pancakes, fruit salad, orange juice, whole wheat toast, and eggs. My father and I shared some of our old memories; some good and some embarrassing with Finn and Carole.

"I think I knew he was gay when I caught him in Elizabeth's jewelry box trying to stick her diamond earrings in his ears."

"Oh my God, not this dad." I said, turning red

"Yeah, I asked him what he was doing and turned to me and said he was trying to put the diamonds in his ears. Then he said 'you'd look prettier if you wore classy things like this dad. I think mommy has better taste than you'"

"Oh my GOD Dad!" I groaned. This was yet another thing I hated about Birthdays.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I quickly whipped my phone out to look at the time. It read 7:15… that could only mean one thing!

"I got it!" I said, practically jumping up from my chair and sprinting to the door

I smoothed out my shirt and took a deep breath before opening the door, and there he stood; one Mr. Blaine Anderson

"Happy Birthday Beautiful" He said with a smile. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss

"Thank you. I got your text this morning and it already made my day." I said against Blaine's lips. He pulled away

"Well, your day is only going to get better." Blaine said as he leaned back in to kiss me again

"Kurt, who's at the door?" Dad yelled from the kitchen. I broke away from my kiss

"It's Blaine!" I yelled back. I gestured for Blaine to come inside. I took his hand and we walked into the kitchen

"Hey Blaine" Finn said nonchalantly

"Hello Finn"

"Hello Blaine! It's nice to see you again" Carole said with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson. It's very nice to see you too! Might I at you look fantastic today" Blaine said with charm

"Oh why thank you Blaine! You'd be surprised; Burt actually bought me this top for Christmas!" she said beamingly

"Well it looks fantastic on you." Blaine said with a smile

"Good Morning Blaine." My father said

"Good Morning Mr. Hummel. I hope you don't mind me dropping by to pick Kurt up; I told him I'd pick him up for school early so we could go get coffee first." Blaine said. He always seemed a little nervous when he talked to my dad

"Kid, how many times do I have to tell ya to call me Burt?" My dad said with a smile

"And no, I don't mind. It's always nice having you around, Blaine."

"Thank you Mr. Hum… Burt." Blaine said back

"Well Dad, Blaine and I are going to head out!" I said excitedly

"Okay boys, be safe." Dad said

"Don't worry Burt, I won't ever let anything happen to Kurt." Blaine said as he squeezed my hand

"See you later!" I waved to everyone as Blaine and I walked out of the room.

Blaine walked me over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me

"Such a gentleman!" I said with a giggle

"Oh, you know you love it" Blaine said with a smirk

"I certainly do"

Blaine pulled out of the driveway and onto the road

"Now, since it's your birthday, you can pick the songs we play." Blaine said

"One word: Gaga." I said. Blaine just laughed at me. He took one hand off of the wheel and locked it in with mine. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I didn't get to tell you back at the house that you look beautiful today; not that you don't always look beautiful, because you do. You'd look gorgeous with sweatpants on and covered in mud, but you looked especially great today." Blaine whispered

"I will say, you look great today too. You wore those red pants that drive me crazy."

"I remember what you did the last time I wore them" Blaine winked.

"Oh God, Blaine! I said never to mention that again!" I blushed

"Oh but it was so cute!"

"Blaine, we are NOT talking about this on my birthday" I said sternly.

He laughed and shook his head "Whatever you say Birthday Boy."

We both laughed and sang until we reached the Lima Bean. We got out of the the car and walked side by side into the parking lot. I wanted to hold Blaine's hand, and I know he wanted to hold mine, but Lima was incredibly foolish. I didn't want to cause trouble on my birthday

Blaine and I approached the barista that normally works when we're here. She was always nice to us; her sister was a lesbian.

"Hello Sandy!" Blaine said with a smile

"Hello Blaine and Kurt! How are you guys doing today!"

"We're doing great! Today's Kurt's birthday so I thought we could stop and pick up our usual before school." Blaine explained

"Happy Birthday Kurt! And comin' right up" She said as I took out my wallet

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Blaine asked teasingly

"Uh.. I'm paying for our coffee." I said

"Kurt, put that away right now! It's your birthday, so I'M going to treat you to a morning coffee. On my birthday, you can take me for morning coffee." Blaine said to me

I sighed with defeat "Fine. You're lucky you're cute."

We grabbed our coffee and walked out of the Lima Bean to drove off in Blaine's car to school.

We were sitting in a comfortable silence when Blaine spoke

"Okay, so tonight, I am taking you out Kurt. Dress formally, we're going to a fancy place. It's a seafood place, but I heard it has the healthiest dishes in Lima." Blaine said "Reservations are for 7."

"Seriously? Blaine I've been dying to go there! You are officially the best boyfriend ever." I said, leaning over to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

We talked about the latest drama at McKinley and our favorite movie stars until we reached the high school. We got out of the car, and Blaine came around to hold my hand.

"Blaine, what are you doing? Someone could hurt us." I whispered in fear

Blaine turned to me and took my other hand

"Kurt, I don't care what the others think. I should be allowed to hold my boyfriend's hand before school starts. And if you're worried about Karofsky, don't. He can beat me up all he wants to, but I'll die before I let him lay a hand on you. And I can box, so I could kick his ass." Blaine said with a smirk at his last statement.

I smiled at Blaine with pride and love. I had been so lonely before I met Blaine. I was bullied, beaten up and hated for who I was, and I was scared of everyone and everything. When Blaine came into my life, he gave me courage. And he won't let anything hurt me.

"I love you so much Blaine. Thank you for everything. You don't even have to take me out for dinner tonight. I don't need a present or anything. The best present I could've ever gotten was you." I said

"Kurt, I am taking you out! You deserve it. You deserve everything. Now, take my hand and let me walk you to my locker. I want to let everyone know that you're mine." Blaine said with a smile. I squeezed his hand and we walked off.

Blaine walked me to my locker, of course not without glares from other people around us. Today, I could care less. I was on cloud 9; I had a beautiful boy holding my hand who was later taking me out for a romantic dinner for my birthday. Life couldn't get any better.

I released my hand from Blaine's to open my locker. I swung the door open, immediately turning to my mirror to check my hair.

"Kurt, your hair is perfect! It looks beautiful natural." Blaine said, leaning up against the other lockers

"Yeah, says the boy who goes through a bottle of hair gel a week." I retorted

"You know my hair is a rats nest Kurt, its nothing like yours" Blaine said

"Are you blushing Blaine? It can't be that bad" I said curiously

"Oh, it's pretty bad." He said

"You know what? Today's my birthday. Tonight, when we go on your date, I want you to ungel your hair. Not a single product. I want to see the curly cues that are hidden under that layer of gel" I said with a smirk.

"K-Kurt are you serious? It's really ugly. Like, really ugly." Blaine said. He looked pale. I just stared at the discomfort in his face. I sighed, as I opened my book back. I dropped my bag and turned to face Blaine. I grabbed one of his hands with my own.

"Blaine, look at me." I said, lifting his chin up with my free hand so I could look into his eyes. I never got tired of them.

"I don't care if it looks like a dog that just got attacked by a razor, I will think it looks beautiful because it's part of YOU. And you are BEAUTIFUL. I didn't fall in love with your gel, I fell in love with YOU. A bunch of curls on your head; no matter how bad you think they look, is not going to change how I feel about you. If anything, I'll love you more because you had the courage to take the gel off." I said

"Kurt, you lied before." Blaine said after a few moments

"What are you talking about Blaine?" I said indignantly. I never lie to Blaine

"You said before I was the best boyfriend ever. That is not true. You are." Blaine said with a small smile forming on his face. I laughed at him as he blushed.

"Well, I have to go to my locker and the bell is going to ring here in a minute. If I'm late for Chem again, I'm going to get detention and I can't risk that if I have a date with a particularly handsome boy tonight." Blaine mischievously smirked

"Okay, I'll meet you at the Chem room so we can walk to Algebra together. Love you" I said as I kissed Blaine on the cheek

"Love you too" he said, releasing his hand from mine. I turned back to my locker to grabbed my books as Blaine walked away.

I shut my locker door and walked off to History. I walked in the room to see Mercedes and Tina having a conversation. Tina noticed me and stopped talking

"Kurt!" Tina yelled "Happy Birthday" Both the girls yelled

I walked over to my normal desk, which was right next to them. I gave them each a hug before sitting down

"Sorry I'm a little later than normal, Blaine and I stopped for coffee before we came over for school." I said

"He's such a sweet heart." Mercedes said lovingly

"Yeah, seriously, he should give Mike some lessons on romance. You guys are just so adorable." Tina added. I blushed furiously

I opened my mouth to speak again when the bell sounded signaling the start of the day. Tina, Mercedes, and I rolled our eyes and turned towards the front of the room to begin History.

All day went really smoothly. Blaine walked me to every class that we didn't share (even though he was junior, he was put in senior classes because of his marks at Dalton). We sat together at lunch and shared a salad and talked with our friends. Blaine and I were on our way to Glee club when Blaine stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Shoot, I left something in my locker. I'll be right back. I'll meet you in Glee club" He had said. He walked off and I turned to continue my walk to Glee.

I walked in the room and everyone was sitting in their normal spots; Rachel was with Finn, Quinn with Sam, Tina with Mike, Santana with Brittany, Puck sitting behind Finn and Rachel, and Mercedes sitting next to two empty chairs that were for Blaine and I. I was about to walk over to Mercedes when I was stopped by Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn who had risen from their seats.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURT!" they said in unison as they laughed. They walked over to me, each giving me a big hug. The girls walked away after sharing some small talk with me, and I walked over to my seat next to Mercedes. We talked about Marc Jacob's new collection until Blaine walked in the room. Blaine came over to Mercedes and I and took his seat. Mr. Schue then came quieted us down

"Hello everybody! How you guys doin' today?" He asked as the glee club murmured things both positive and negative under their breaths.

"Mr. Schue" Blaine asked "I have something I want to sing today."  
"Go for it Blaine" Schue said, giving Blaine the floor

"Okay, so as we all know it's Kurt's birthday, so I wanted to sing him a song today. Kurt, this is for you. I love you, and Happy Birthday."

Blaine walked over to the guitarist and asked for his acoustic. He pulled up a stool and sat right in front of me and Mercedes, who were seated in the front row.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me  
I was a right but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine  


It was our song. Teenage Dream. The very first song I had heard him sing. But last time, he was with the Warblers. Now, it was just him with a guitar, strumming away. There was a whole room of people, but it to me, it was just us.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever_

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  


I felt chils roll down my spine at Blaine's beautiful voice. I was moved by his passion; I could tell in every word that he meant it.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

_[Chorus:]__  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

__Blaine stopped playing the guitar and sang the last bit acapella. He grabbed my hands and laced his finger between mine.

_I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

__The song had ended and Blaine had leaned in to kiss me on the lips. The kiss was passionate and full of all the memories; good and bad we had gone through. Blaine released from the kiss, but did not pull away from my face.

"I love you Kurt Hummel." He whispered

"I love you Blaine Anderson. Thank you. That was beautiful." I whispered back. I had forgotten that there were other around us until I heard a roar of applause.

"That's was beautiful Blaine!" Mercedes exclaimed

"Finn! Why can't you do that for me? Why can't you treat me like Blaine treats Kurt?" Rachel whined

"Mike! You didn't sing to me on my birthday!" Tina said with a pout

"Blaine, that was fantastic." Mr. Schue said still clapping

"Thank you." Blaine said blushing.

"Alright guys, now on to Nationals business.." And Mr. Schue was off. I grabbed Blaine's hand in mine and rested it on my lap.

"Kurt, I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too Blaine."

"I can't wait for tonight."

"Me either" I whispered excitedly

"I'm worried about the no gel rule" Blaine whispered

"Don't worry Blaine, it'll look great." I whispered

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked

"I ask myself the same thing every day." Blaine whispered, pulling my hand up to his lips once again. It was a gesture I thought was so romantic; and he knew I loved it.

We turned our attention back to Mr. Schue, and before we knew it, rehearsal was over and school was out for the weekend. Blaine and I walked to his car and got in. We discussed our plans for the evening and in a few minutes time, I was in my driveway.

"Blaine, today has been amazing so far. I love you so much."

"I love you too Kurt. I'll pick you up at 6:30. I'll text you when I get home so you know I made it." He said as he leaned in for a quick kiss

I got out of the car and walked to my house, turning around to wave back at Blaine.

I got in the house and ran up to my room to go plan the perfect outfit for my birthday date with Blaine.

I was picking out a shirt when my phone buzzed. It was from Blaine

_**Just letting you know I'm home. I miss you 3 – Blaine xoxo**_

_Miss you too, boo. See you soon. I love you 3- Kurt xoxo_

I sighed at my phone and let it plop on my bed. I looked at the time to see it was 4:30; only two hours left until my date.

I spent the next two hours picking the perfect outfit, restyling my hair, and listening to music. It was 6:15. When I went down stairs to see my family. I sat down in the living room and sat with my dad.

"So I guess you and Blaine are pretty serious now, huh?" he asked

"yeah. I love him dad."

"I know you do bud. The way you look at Blaine is the way I used to look at your mother. I watch Finn go back and forth between the Rachel and Quinn girl, and while they both have had decent relationships until something screwed up, there's something different about you and Blaine. You seem much more mature, responsible, and really, just more in love with each other. I really like Blaine, and I'm so glad that he's the man who is dating my son. I know it seems silly, but I really do see you guys being together in the future. I don't see it with anyone else but him for you Kurt. He's perfect." He answered. I felt myself tearing up.

"Thank you Dad, that means so much to me." I answered back shakily

"Where is he taking you?" he asked

"He's taking me to that new really fancy seafood place; it has the healthiest meals in Lima." I said proudly

"That boy knows you well, that's really sweet of him." Dad answered

"I know. He bought me coffee this morning, and he sang to me in Glee club on top of that. I really don't know how I got so lucky."

"Kurt, I don't think anyone will ever know how lucky you got. But know that you deserve every single bit of it. You've suffered through loneliness, teasing, torturing, the death of your mother; you deserve happiness."

"Thank you Dad." I said with a smile.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I jumped up from the couch and straightened out my suit.

"Have fun on your date Bud. Be home by 1." My Dad said, as he stood up from his chair and walked into the kitchen. I ran over to the door

I opened the door and there was… Blaine. Natural. Blaine. He was wearing a Black suit with a white shirt underneath it and a black tie. He had black dress pants on and his outfit looked great; simple but stunning. But his hair… his hair was beautiful. It was un-gelled. The curls were loose, but they outlined his face so lightly. One longer curl bounced on his forehead. I suddenly had the great urge to run my fingers through it. _Stop thinking un-dapper thoughts Hummel._

"Kurt, I know it looks bad, but seriously? You don't have to stare like that." Blaine mumbled.

I hadn't even noticed I was staring or that my mouth was wide open

"No no Blaine! Blaine.. just… wow. Blaine"

"What Kurt?" He said with a sarcastic emphasis on the 't' of my name

"It looks absolutely beautiful. I love it." I said grabbing his waist and pulling him closer

"Blaine, you look sexy." I whispered

I felt Blaine tense up at my words.

"You really think so?" Blaine asked. His voice sounded so naïve and innocent

"Yes, Blaine I really do. I wish I had gotten you out of the gel earlier. You look fantastic. Now, I'm ready to go on a date for my birthday with my handsome boyfriend. Let's go!" I said eagerly. Blaine smiled at me and took my hand. I noticed Blaine had a different car with him; it wasn't his own

"Blaine, where's your corolla?" I asked

"I didn't want to take you to dinner in my beat up Corolla. I wanted to take you in a sleek and new Mazaradi." He said with a smirk. "My dad said I could use it if I filled up the tank tomorrow."

"Wow, Blaine, this is.. amazing. We haven't even left yet and I'm already having the best night of my life!" I squealed. Blaine laughed as he opened up the car door for me and gestured me to step inside

"Why do I feel this is déjà vu?" I said with a mischievous grin

"Huh, I don't know! I don't think I've ever done this before!" Blaine said, playing along. He shut my door and walked in front of the car to the driver's side. He got in, and we drove away on our date.

We got to the restaurant; and saying it was fancy would be the understatement of the year. The place was elegant, extravagant, sophisticated, and romantic. The room wasn't very bright, but it wasn't really dark either. There were beautiful glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and soft music playing the background to set help set the ambiance. We walked over to the hostess who seated us. We were seated at a table secluded in the corner of the main dining hall. She lit the candle on our table, gave us our menus, and left us to be.

"Blaine, this place is gorgeous! And look! The prices aren't even on the menu! That's how fancy this place is! Blaine, this has to be so expensive, we can go somewhere else. I said, feeling guilty that Blaine would spend so much on me for my Birthday

"Kurt, chill out. I've been saving to take you here since the place opened a few months ago. I really want to do this for you. You deserve it. And I love you; I would do anything for you." Blaine said with a smile, as he cupped his hand over mine on the table. We both sat in silence, looking at our menus and figuring out what to order. We placed our orders and waited for our food. When we were served, I took a bite of my meal

"Oh my God, this is the most delicious lobster I have ever tasted." I said, not caring my mouth was full or that I was in a fancy restaurant where that wouldn't be acceptable.

Blaine laughed "My crab cakes are delicious too." He said. We ate, got our check, and left.

We walked out of the restaurant and it was dark. There was a full moon, which illuminated the scenery around us. We were walking to Blaine's car when he stopped me.

"Kurt, I don't want this night to end. There's a park about a half a mile from here. Can we walk there?" he asked

"Sure, let's go."

Blaine took my hand and we walked on the sidewalk to the park. His fingers felt so warm in mine, and I felt so safe. I felt genuinely happy for once in my life. We walked in silence, but my thoughts were anything but. If someone told me on my last birthday that I would be walking with a handsome gay boy who loved me, under the moonlight, I would've laughed at them and given them a bitch glare. I kept asking myself to wake up so I could get reality slapped in my face and continue being alone. But it never happened, because this was real. I was so consumed in my thoughts, I hadn't even realized we arrived at the park until Blaine spoke.

"What has you so deep in thought?" Blaine asked, smiling up at me

"Just… everything. I'm thinking about how happy you make me and how happy I am to have you in my life. I'm just waiting for myself to wake up and see that this is all a dream… but it isn't. It's real." I said. Blaine put his arms around my waist and pulled me in close to him so our chests were touching

"Kurt. I wanted to tell you that you look absolutely stunning tonight. You are the most beautiful boy I have ever met And I don't just say that because you're my boyfriend; I say it because it's true." Blaine whispered. All I could do was blush

"Do you remember when we met on the stairs?" He asked. I nodded

"Well, when I turned around to see you, and I led you on that short cut to the Dalton commons, I held your hand because I wanted to make sure you were REAL. I thought it was all a dream; I didn't think someone like you could exist. That was also the first time I sang 'Teenage Dream' with real emotion. I always had an illusion of what my Teenage Dream was, but until I met you, I didn't realize my dream could become a reality. I love you so much. And every day I wake up and ask myself what I did to get so lucky with you. I would've laughed if someone had told me a year ago that I would be taking my boyfriend whom I'm crazy about out for dinner on his 18th birthday. You are my world and you are my everything. We're not like other high school couples. Kurt, I know this is real; what we have. This isn't just some silly high school relationship that got in too deep. This is real. And we're so young yet, and soon you'll be graduating and moving, and we'll have to spend a year apart, and I dread that day. But I'm not letting you go. I love you too much. When I think about my future, I always imagine you as a part of. I can see us living together, both being really successful and really happy in NYC. I love you Kurt, and I know that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else."

As he finished his last sentence, Blaine got done on one knee. I dropped my jaw and held my hand to my mouth. Blaine fished around for something in his pocket until he pulled out a white leather box.

"Kurt, I know we are too young to get married yet. We'll have to wait until after college and stuff to get married. But I love you Kurt, so I this ring is a symbol of a promise. A promise that through thick and through thin, though ups and downs, we will always be together. When you're in New York next year, and I'm here finishing up High School, I want you to be able to look at the ring and know that this is a promise that the distance gap will close. I want to be with you forever until forever dies." Blaine said with tears rolling down his cheek. I felt myself crying too. He held the ring box open, and on the silver band, the words _Until Forever Dies_ were engraved.

"Oh my God, Blaine, it's absolutely beautiful." I whispered in shock.

I watched Blaine's face grow huge smile as he stood up from the ground and closed the ring box. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me under the glowing moonlight. I never got tired of Blaine kisses, but this kiss felt like it was the first time kissing Blaine all over again. His lips moved perfectly on mine, and I felt his wet eyelashes hit my cheeks. I snaked my arms around Blaine's neck as the kiss deepened. I pulled away from the kiss, keeping my forehead on his

"You are the love of my life, Blaine. I promise to love you until forever dies." I whispered. He smiled and pulled back a little bit form me to re-open the ring box. He took the ring out and grabbed my right hand to slowly and gently slide it on my finger. I held my hand out to admire the symbol, and I grabbed Blaine to hug him once more.

"I love you Blaine. And I always will."

"I love you too Kurt. More than you'll ever know." Blaine had whispered, as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
